The present invention relates to a mounting bracket for an antenna and an antenna assembly using the mounting bracket, and particularly to a mounting bracket for a satellite dish antenna and a satellite dish antenna assembly using the mounting bracket.
A satellite dish antenna is a type of parabolic antenna designed to receive microwave signals from communications satellites, which transmit data transmissions or broadcasts, such as satellite television. Generally, the satellite dish antenna is mounted by use of a mounting bracket so that stable microwave signals can be received. The satellite dish antenna can be mounted on an object, for example, a plane (e.g., the ground, a roof and a wall), an edge of a plate (e.g., an edge of a table top), a mast, and so on. However, a typical mounting bracket only has a single mounting function so that the typical mounting bracket can only be mounted on an object having a corresponding structure. That is, a sort of mounting bracket can only be mounted on a plane, a sort of mounting bracket can only be mounted on an edge of a plate, and a sort of mounting bracket can only be mounted on a mast. Thus, the mount of the satellite dish antenna is limited by the structure of the mounting bracket. Particularly, when a user is in a trip, the user can not find a suitable object corresponding to the mounting bracket anywhere. Thus, the satellite dish antenna can not be mounted by use of the typical mounting bracket conveniently, thereby causing some troubles of using the satellite dish antenna.
Therefore, what is needed is a mounting bracket having a number of mounting functions for a satellite dish antenna to overcome the disadvantages of the typical mounting bracket described above.